1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a single wheel trailer to be trailed behind a bicycle and which includes a heavily protected, low center of gravity interior compartment in which one or more safety seats for children may be received and the trailer includes hitch structure for co-action with complimentary hitch structure on an attendant bicycle which assures that the combination of the bicycle and trailer will remain upright when unattended (during removal of children from, or the placement of children in, the trailer) as long as the bicycle is turned more than 45 degrees relative to the trailer.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of bicycle trailers heretofore have been provided including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known forms of bicycle trailers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,909,042, 4,266,793, 4,342,467, 4,413,835 and 4,756,541.
However, these previously known forms of trailers do not include specific improvements incorporated in the instant invention which give rise to advantages of operation.